new neighbor
by cloudlover2989
Summary: rated M for lemon, Aerith meets someone new


**First time writing Aerith and Zack so here we go, by the way I don't own anything.**

The morning was as beautiful and bright as ever, Aerith rolled out of bed letting her chestnut hair swayed as she walked towards the window. Once there she peered out the window, until a moving truck caught her attention. She didn't see anyone outside just the truck and boxes. She recalled the house had been empty for some while now, it would be nice to have a neighbor, and maybe I should bring a gift so I can meet them; she thought to herself as she tapped her finger to her soft pink lips.

So she got herself ready for the day, choosing a light pink button up dress and jean jacket, hair tied up in a twisted braid, and brown slides on her feet. She had decided to make homemade chocolate chips cookies for her new neighbor, her mother had taught her how to make them when she was very young and she had to admit they were tasty.

After a few hours of mixing, cutting and baking, her cookies were finished, once cooled she wrapped them up in pink cellophane and a green bow. Before heading out the door she stopped to check her appearance and make sure she wasn't wearing any of the cookie ingredients. Once she approved of her appearance she headed out the door.

The walk to the new neighbors only took a few minutes but within that small time frame she had managed to receive plenty of hellos and good mornings, she was truly the apple of the towns eye she wasn't even quite sure why.

The house was very similar to hers. Three story brick front with bushes leading to a cherry wood door. The door was wide open but she didn't see or feel the presence of anyone. She stepped past the threshold of the door and continued walking back into the house. She could hear small grunting coming from farther back in the house Aerith continued to investigate until she fell a pond a figured with his back turned to her, he seemed to be struggling with hanging a picture up, she couldn't help but laugh at his attempt. Her light giggle seemed to have startled him as he quickly turned around.

"I'm so sorry." She said laughter still in tow.

It took him a while to respond he was enthralled by her everlasting beauty, he watched her giggle at him while he looked at her peach sun kissed skin and watch he emerald green eyes sparkle finally he continued conversation.

"It's ok." He scratched the back of his head. "My name is Zack."

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Aerith."

They stood there in an awkward silence till Zack spoke again.

"So what bring you into my home?" he hoped he didn't sound rude but he wasn't used to pink clad woman just stumbling into his newly purchased home.

"OH!" she blushed, extending the hand that was still holding the fresh baked cookies. "I brought some cookies as a house warming gift"

"Thank you." Zack took the cookies in hand a begun to open the wrapping.

"Would you like some iced Tea Aerith?"

"Yes please that would be just wonderful."

They sat and talked over cookies and tea for what seemed like hours they couldn't believe how close they have gotten within the few hours.

"Zack?" Aerith called his name looking right into his blue green eyes "Can I ask you a Question?"

"Yes sure"

"Could you kiss me?"

Zack was silent he couldn't believe his ears, he felt as if he must have misheard her.

"Can I do what?"

"Kiss me."

He knew he had to be dreaming but he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

He leaned in slow inching closer and closer to her until he could feel the heat from her breath and as soon as their lips touched fireworks went off, the kisses between them were hot, hard, rough, passionate. She could taste the tea and cookies in his mouth as their tongues wrestled for domination. Separating for air they began removing clothes till both of them were stark naked. They stopped, only for a moment to take each other in.

Zack looked at her supple breast, pink nipples were erect begging to be sucked on, her pubic area was trimmed, but not bald just the way he liked. Aerith stared at his muscles rippling all through his body every part of him was trimmed and tone. It was a matter of seconds before his mouth was on her taunt nipple, tongue licking mouth sucking, her fingers running through raven black hair, pulling and tugging. Zack pulled her to the floor leaving her straddling his waist. He could feel her juices running on his stomach, he slowly lifted her up and lowered her unto himself. He started slow rocking her body back and forth small moans escaping both of their lips.

Aerith couldn't take the slow pace anymore she became rocking and bouncing faster and faster, moaning changing into screaming, sounds of the juices and skin colliding echoing throughout the empty house. Beads of sweat falling off her boobs onto his chest, hair plastered on both of their heads, she caved in first screaming the newly learnt name, hunching her back as he came shortly after grabbing her hips slowly rocking her getting every last drop out of him. She laid flat on his chest and for some reason felt safe in his arms. She must say that she was glad she had met her new neighbor.

**OK SO THERE YOU HAVE IT, MY FIRST AERITH AND ZACK HOPE YOU ENJOY IT A LITTLE BIT. I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF FAST PACED BUT I ONLY HAD A HOUR TO WRITE IT. ANYWAY CLOUDLOVER 2989 OUT! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
